


Dream Unchained

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: I close my eyes, the vibration of your entrance pulsating through every nerve ending in my body, teasing and taunting me by sheer will alone. My body aches to be touched, worshiped and consumed by you.  I know it is wrong to thirst for such a forbidden fruit and yet each night you come to me, from within the darkness you take me and I relish each moment as if it were my last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Unchained

BPOV

I close my eyes, the vibration of your entrance pulsating through every nerve ending in my body, teasing and taunting me by sheer will alone. My body aches to be touched, worshiped and consumed by you. I know it is wrong to thirst for such a forbidden fruit and yet each night you come to me, from within the darkness you take me and I relish each moment as if it were my last.

Desire is all I see, all that tingles through my bones as my hands clench the sheets while the endless heat of your presence entices me. I can’t see you, the moon in its infinite light casts only a mere shadow of your strong, built stature over the light colored carpet of my room but I know you are here. It is only you that can command my body, will it to spill the joys of pleasure onto your willing tongue and usher my mind into the second level of complete and utter bliss.

The silk sheets cling to my skin as I thrash in bed, impatient and agitated with your taunt. I know this is your style, your presence lingering in the darkness, your body never coming into contact with mine until you deem me fit for rapture but the silence, the loss of touch is excruciating. 

“Please” I plea, my voice strained and my body shaking with an unrelenting need to feel the heat of your skin upon mine. It doesn’t take me long to saturate the sheets between my legs, the recollections of our past encounter running ramped within my mind, the positions and commands you usher so erotic it takes all my mental energy to stay still while I await your return.

“Not yet” you reply, your voice deep and sexy as the floorboards crackle and bend to the will of your heavy weight while you make your way towards me.

I force my eyes to open and beg the god’s to let me catch you within my sight if only for a moment. I’ve lived so long without you and within the day grieve over the loss of my decision to choice night over day. I made the wrong choice in seeking the most unnatural path and as a result I only find refuge within my dreams where I remain unchained, unbridled and at your forgiving mercy.

“Wider” you command, your tone firm yet dripping with lust as the sounds of your hot wet tongue traipsing over your lips as you advance causes my body to quiver.

I slide my legs apart, each one traipsing over either side of the bed while my hands fall between my legs and expose the sensitive, saturated most intimate part of my body to you.  
My body shifts on the bed as your weight slides upon it, your fingers lingering over my legs as you crawl between and rest gently between them. My back arches, my bottom sliding further down in eagerness to meet your heat, my need dire and most urgent.

The torridness of your lips as they trail behind your fingers up my leg and onto my thigh forces my body into a frenzy, my grasp of my neither regions loosening as I drip my hand under your chin and cup it. I know this defies all rules, said rules expressed and understood with each engagement and yet I can’t stop myself. I’m compelled by need and an overwhelming desire to feel you completely.

Before my hand can meet the smooth contours of your face you withdraw, your one spare hand bracing my wrist while you whisper, “No touching”.

My arm trembles within your firm grasp as I am fearful my deviation from the law might force you to leave me unsatisfied and desperate.

My lips part to express my apology but before the words can fall from my lips, I feel your other hand take hold of my other wrist and force both down upon the bed. I know better than to fight such assertions and try to wait patiently for your response.

Within moments I can feel you; your lips lost within the waterfalls of my arousal as your tongue easily slips between my throbbing folds and enters the part of me that yearns for you most. 

The torturously slow strokes of your tongue coupled with the smooth wet texture of your lips upon mine forces my body to arch, the whimpers of pleasure and need spilling from my lips in rapid succession, my hands twisting within the confines of your grip, anxious to be released so I can feel the movement of your mouth between my fingertips. 

I can feel the vibrations of your satisfaction, your chuckle pulsating through my tight walls as you begin to hum a tune of unknown origin. My body begins to quiver, my knees locking against your shoulders, my fingers gripping so firmly at the sheets that they begin to tear in recoil while my eyes shoot open so they may feast upon your sensual advances.  
My eyes meet yours, your tongue never diminishing in its assault or your lips every losing touch with mine as I can feel a smile come upon your face. The sight of you between my legs, ushering me into orgasmic euphoria is more than I can handle. Within seconds my body trembles uncontrollably within your embrace, my lip seeking refuge beneath my teeth as I try and hinder the cries of pleasure at your assault. 

Hungrily you dive in deeper, your hands releasing from mine and clenching my thighs, forcing my legs to press firmly to your face as you feast upon my body as if you were ravenous with hunger, the grunts and groans of satisfaction stimulating me further and granting you another tidal wave of warmth upon your eager tongue.

Never allotting me time to come down from my high, I hear you growl “more” as you retreat. I watch in awe as your eyes turn onyx black and your tongue laps up my wetness from your succulent lips.

The sight of you causes my body to shake, to ignite with such an uncontrollable passion I can barely contain myself. What I want and what you will allow me are two entirely different things and although everything within me screams to just take you, force you onto your back and claim my prize, I know better. I am your servant, my body your temple and my love yours eternally.

Slowly you crawl up from between my legs, the firmness of your arousal sliding along my sensitive skin and stopping as you hover over me. I remain still, my eyes locked on yours, searching for any inkling as to what was to happen next. You don’t linger long, your head lowering to my right side, the heat of your hasten breath teasing my neck as you whisper in my ear, “What do you need?”

Your question causes my body to erupt in a fit of Goosebumps as my mind ponders the question and comes up with nothing short of everything. What I want, what I need is hovering naked above me and in keeping with the rules; I remain silent until questioned a second time.

Your hand cups my breast, your middle and pointer tethering my sensitive nipple which only intensifies the need growing between my legs once again. “More” I whimper as I turn my head to the side and try to capture your lips within mine.

You are quick to move over and whisper which causes me to sigh in response. 

“Show me how much you need me Bella” you instruct as you head lowers onto the opposite nipple and begins is taunting assault on my most dire need. I don’t linger nor wait for any command as your teasing is driving me mad. Slowly I move my hand between us and grip your hardness firmly within my palms. Tightly and firmly I stroke, the soft skin of your manhood crinkling with each movement and ushering me the warmth of your approval upon my breast.

“Give me” I groan as my own actions upon you cause my body to spill more desire between my legs.

With my demand you stop and pull away causing me to whimper with concern. I didn’t mean for the words to come out but in the heat of the moment there was no stopping me. I wanted you, needed you so badly it was hard to not give in to my eagerness.

“I am not the giving sort but I will take” you reply, your tone firm and assertive while your actions, the way you pulled my breast back into your body aggressively while your one hand crawled beneath my bottom forcing me up while you leaned back and pressed my body upon you hard and fast.

The girth of your arousal causes me to cry out, the pain and pleasure melting together all at once as you continue to nip and suck on my breast. My hands fall onto your shoulders while your hips thrust upward forcing my body to rise and fall at your will, each thrust forging you deeper inside of me. My body falls back, your one hand keeping me from falling completely backward while you continue to stack claim over my body. Instinctually my hands fall and brace the bed, my hips now rocking with yours, riding your body as if it were a bucking bronco while your fingers stroke my tender bud which remains exposed between us.

“Jake!” I scream as my body trembles through my climax, the wetness of my pleasure flowing through me and onto your commanding thrust instantly. My walls collapse upon you and as if it triggered a more aggressive assault, you force yourself forward and I fall onto my back, your hand gripping my legs and forcing them onto your shoulders as you take command over my body.

I scratch at your skin as each orgasm overpowers me, one after the other until your body meets its own release and you fall upon me in reprieve.

I can’t fight the smile that forms on my face; the feeling of your body on mine makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. It wasn’t just about the intimacy but the feeling of being commanded, welded and consumed whole by your love is what made it all worth wild.

I fight my fatigue muscles and try to force myself to rise so I can wrap my arms around you however, as my arms rise, the weight of you becomes less and less. Before long, in a fit of panic I slide up the bed and become saddened at the harsh reality that silk sheets are all that remain of our passion time together. 

Tears well in my eyes as I remember this was only a dream and that this was my reality. It was a horrible blow to bear but one I will have to live with the rest of my life. I will never know love or passion as I do when I am with you however I still have hope. I find comfort in the notion that maybe one day you will find me, break me free of these lifeless chains but until then, it is just you and me and a field of dreams.


End file.
